Capturing The Crown
Capturing The Crown is the fourth scenario in the OOM-9 campaign. The Trade Federation launches its attack on Theed, the seat of Naboo's power. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Take out the jamming device so reinforcements can arrive. * Bring five military units to the palace grounds. Do NOT destroy the palace! * Take the worker droids to the palace grounds. * Do not build anything but the Neimoidian Throne. * Build a Monument within the markers for the Viceroy's rrival. * Ensure that OOM-9 survives the mission. * Do not allow all of your worker droids to be destroyed. Hints # The straightest and easiest route to the palace is through the main boulevard which heads north through the center of the city. # Resistance should be light, as long as you keep civilian casualties to a minimum. # Destroy any military buildings you find to prevent the citizenry from rising up before our occupation is complete. Players Player * (Trade Federation): Starts with a large force consiting of Hvy Troopers, Strike Mechs, Mech Destroyers, Hvy Pummels, and OOM-9. The player must make their way through the city, destroy the jammer, and build a Monument near Theed's palace. Allies * (Trade Federation): Gives the player the resources needed to construct a Monument. Enemies * (Royal Naboo): The city itself. Has no military units or buildings, and does not present a threat. * (Royal Naboo): The city's army. Consists of scattered military units and buildings throughout the city, which should be destroyed on sight. Strategy The player must send their army through Theed. Use the Strike Mechs to scout, and the Mech Destroyers to take down the enemy's Strike Mechs. Keep the Pummels safe at all costs - it will be a lot harder to take down the enemy's Fortresses without them. Destroy the first Fortress with the Pummels, and take down the Troop Centers. Head north across the bridge, where there's another Fortress to destroy, as well as a Troop Center and Mech Factory. To the northeast, guarded by Medium Turrets, is the jammer that the player must destroy. This will give the player some reinforcements in the western part of the city - Mech Destroyers, Strike Mechs, Pummels, Hvy Destroyer Droids, and some Workers. Keep the workers safe - they'll be needed to win the scenario. Move both armies towards the center of the map, killing any enemy units and razing any military buildings in their path. Once the player's forces have been united, move north towards the palace. There are two Fortresses in front of it, as well as some Turrets. Once the player brings five military units near the palace, it comes under Trade Federation control. The player receives some Fast Fighters, some more Workers (only on standard difficulty), and enough resources to build a Monument. Use all available Workers to build a Monument in front of the palace (in the flagged area). Note that if the player spends resources on building anything else, they lose the scenario. Once the Monument is up, the Trade Federation can declare victory. Notes The map is reused for the The Battle for Theed scenario of the Boss Nass campaign. Category:OOM-9 scenarios